


The First Words We Said

by Harrysbackforlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrysbackforlou/pseuds/Harrysbackforlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis just couldn't take it anymore. He didn't feel loved or wanted or needed but Harry changed his mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Words We Said

**Louis dragged the blade against his tan skin, the blood he’d been craving to see, the pain he needed to feel following. He almost felt joy, this release exactly what he needed. What he needed to erase the pain of not being good enough for Harry, not good enough for anyone. He was the worst singer in the group, famous for the other boys talent. He knew it, knew it was true even though everyone told him it wasn't so. A shaky sigh escaped his dry mouth, past his chapped lips as the door opened, Harry behind it.**

**“Louis? LOUIS! what are you doing!” He snatched the blade from his hands**

**Louis’s head snapped up, sputtering for words to explain. “Harry,” he breathed shakily, a horrible feeling settling in the pit of his stomach. “Harry, you- I-” a frightened tear trickled down his cheek.**

**“Louis don’t cry just come here” He stuck his hand out hoping he would accept his offer**

**Louis was in shock, not taking harry’s offer, simply shaking his head repeatedly. He stared down at his bloodied arm, and a broken sob ripped through him.**

**“Louis.. please don’t cry” He reached over and picked up the other boy, carrying him to the bathroom**

**But his sobs continued to take over him. “No, Harry, no no no,” he begged. “Let me be alone. Go away, please,” he pleaded, though he clung onto the other boy’s shirt for dear life.**

**“Louis i’m not leaving you ever” He managed to pick him up and get him in the bathroom to try and bandage all the cuts**

**Louis squirmed in Harry’s grip, not wanting Harry to see what he had done. “Go away!” He screamed. “Leave!” Though his broken frame slumped further into Harry’s lap.**

**“LOUIS!Please just let me see! It’s the only way I can help!” He struggled trying to pull up the other boys sleeves**

**“No!” Louis screamed, face contorted in sobs and tears. “You weren't supposed to know!”**

**He finally managed to pull his sleeves up “Louis… why?” His name was written into the other boys arm**

**“You weren't-” a sob interrupted. “Supposed to find me…” He took a deep breath. “Until it was over.”**

**“Louis why are you doing this? You’re only going to hurt the rest of us if you hurt your self…I’m sorry” he grabbed the other boy into a hug feeling he did something wrong**

**“Harry I…” Another shaky breath. “I don't think you understand,” his eyes traveled to the bottle of pills on the bathroom sink.**

**“What do you me-…..” He found his gaze and then looked back at Lou, tears forming in his own eyes knowing what the other boy was about to do. “Louis why? You have people that love and care about you why would you do this?”**

**Louis’s crying calmed a bit, surprisingly. “I know,” he said softly, mumbling into Harry's tear-stained shirt. “I just don't love myself.”**

**“Louis but we all love you… Especially me…” He looked at the other boys face not knowing how he would respond**

**“I…” His words shook with his breath. “I have loved you… For so long, Harry. Ever since i first saw that curly haired boy on the x factor, and i thought to myself, ‘ I'm going to buy that boy’s album one day, go to his concerts.’ You are so talented, Harry. And kind, and funny…beautiful…” Louis trailed off, knowing that he’d said too much.**

**“Louis so are you. You are talented and beautiful you just need to believe it!”**

**“Harry, I just,” one more sob. “I love you so much, and nobody, especially you, could love me back like that.”**

**“Louis, I love you more than I could love anyone in the world. You are perfect to me in every way Louis.”**

**Louis collapsed again into the younger boys chest, completely overwhelmed.**

**“Louis shh shh it’s okay it’s okay I've got you” He comforted the other boy with the soft sounds and a light hand on his back**

**“Please let me go Harry,” he begged again. “I just want to die. I’m nothing, I want to die, I want to die!” His head buried further into Harry’s chest as if it was possible.**

**“No Louis! I will not let you go ever. I will never let you go. You’re not nothing, You are everything to me and without you, I would die please don’t leave me Louis” He pulled the other boy in tighter kissing the top of his head**

**Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, hot tears still staining his face. “I love you so much Harry.”**

**“I love you too Louis” He pulled away from the other boy and kissed him the way he deserved to be kissed.**

**Louis’s eyes widened in shock, then fluttered shut as he pressed his lips harder against Harry’s. It was everything he ever wanted just put into one kiss.**

**“I love you Louis” He muttered into the other boys lips**

**“God, I love you more,” Louis said against Harry’s sweet lips, the ones he used to dream so shamelessly about.**

**“How can you love me more when i love you more than infinity” Yes. He was really about to play this game.**

**Louis pulled back for a moment to look Harry in the eyes. “The word ‘love’ wont ever be able to express what I feel for you,” and he pressed his lips to Harry’s again, harder, more passionate this time.**

**Harry just took it in. Louis had to be the sweetest person ever and he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this person.**

**Louis pulled back a bit, breathed Harry’s name. “Thank you. So much,” he whispered**

**“Your welcome Boo Bear. I have an idea” He leaned back a little Waiting for Louis to sit up so he could tell him what he was thinking**

**Louis did so, tracing a finger slowly against Harry’s jawline. “Yes?”**

**“How about instead of cutting yourself every time you feel you’re not good enough or nobody loves you, How about me and you get a tattoo. A little one showing how much we love each other. Like if I got a bird cage you’d get birds, How does that sound?”**

**Louis thought for a moment. “Haz…I really appreciate the thought, but,” he sighed. “This is an addiction. For the past year and a half. I cant just…cant just quit it…”**

**“You can if you work at it… I did” He pulled up his sleeve showing Louis the scars he also had**

**“Harry,” Louis whispered. On instinct, he grabbed Harry’s arm, peppering each scar with a kiss. “I don't want you to ever feel like i do.”**

**“I know you don’t sometimes I do but I have learned to resist the urge and actually talk to someone instead of bottling it up. You also just need someone to take your mind off it and i’m willing to be that person” He picked up Louis’ hand and kissed it.**

**“Thank you,” Louis was still bewildered at everything that’s happened. “Why didn't you tell me, Harry?”**

**“Because I didn't think it mattered. It was in my past and i didn't feel it needed to be brought up. You know kind of a out of mind o=out of matter kind of thing I guess.” He just shrugged his shoulders**

**“ I'm sorry Harry. I'm sorry you ever had to go through that. I hate that you were ever that sad.”**

**“It’s not your fault Louis. There’s nothing for you to be sorry about but how about right now to get your mind of things we go get a little tattoo concealed and hidden just showing we care. Do you remember the first words we said to each other?”**

**Louis smiled slightly at the memory. “I said hi to you, and you said oops,” Louis met the other boy’s gaze. “I cant believe i remember that.”**

**“Neither can I. How about we go get that. Ill write oops in my handwriting and you write hi in yours and then we can get it tattooed and no one but us will know what it means.How does that sound?” He looked at the other boy hoping he would agree**

**Louis’s smile grew, his eyes scrunching up at the edges. “I like that idea,” and he grabbed Harry’s face, pulling his lips down to meet each other’s**

**He returned the favor the slowly pulled away “There’s a very nice tattoo parlor down the street how about we go there?”**

**Louis smiled again, the way only Harry could make him. “Sure.”**


End file.
